Itachi Uchiha, Kaskus Maniac
by JawnLawk
Summary: Itachi harus cape-cape berjuang buat ngedapetin ISO! Made in Kaskus! Dapet Cendol! Berhasilkah ia?  CHAPTER 4 RELEASED!  RnR plisss
1. Kaskus Maniac

Itachi Uchiha, Kaskus Maniac

**Halo minna-san! Saia kembali lagi nih setelah lama Hiatus. Baru dapet ide sih *-v-***

**Genre: humor**

**Rate: K+**

**Saia bikin fic ini terinspirasi sama Kaskus, The Largest Indonesian Community. Jadi forum gitu loh...bekicot deh Gan!**

Hari ini, Itachi lagi online di kamar. Minggu ini Itachi lebih baik ngenet daripada jalan-jalan sama temen kampus. Apalagi ngecengin cewe, toh dia masih jomblo. *plak*. Hayo, lagi buka thread apaan lu Chi?

"Woy aniki, lagi ngapain loe?" tanya Sasukecap *BUGH* dari arah pintu kamar. Itachi yang sedang asik-asiknya bikin thread sama MENGINTIP-NGINTIP thread BB+ virus Pein The Bokeper nular ke Itachi.

Buru-buru ia menutup netbooknya. "Ng..Nggak..heheh," jawab kakek tua *bunuhed* eh Itachi cengengesan. "Et dah sini gua mo liat!" Secepat kilat Sasuke menyambar netbook itu dan membukanya. "BUSET DAH!" tereak pantat ayam itu sekeras-kerasnya. Untung kedua bonyok Uchiha bersaudara itu lagi keluar rumah, bisa-bisa Sasuke dibakar oleh Goukkakyuu-nya Fugaku.

"WOI! Jangan keras-keras napa? Kuping gua bisa congekan nih!" sahut pemuda cantik *?* itu. "Bodo amat kali..orang itu kuping loe.." ceplos Sasuke dengan muka masa bodoh.

"Yee! Otouto durhaka! Ntar siapa yang bakal bayarin gue ke THT? Ntar siapa yang mo nyembuhin gue? Ntar siapa ya-PLAKKK," percakapan pun berhenti setelah Sasuke menabok Itachi. "Wadaaoooow!"

Setelah Sasuke keluar dari kamar Itachi, Itachi pun melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. "Biar cepet ISO 2000, ngejunk ah!" katanya dengan semerawutan.

Dan, sampailah dia ke suatu thread yang ada linknya. Ia mengklik link itu. "AAAAHHHH!" Ternyata JEBAKAN BETMEN! Tadinya Itachi mengira itu link bokep, eh malah gambar killerjo. Segera ia tutup threadnya gara-gara takut. "WOOOOI! Sat Ap Aniki!" tereak Sasuke sok inggris. Mendengar logat Sasuke yang wong jowo, Itachi pun ngakak ga karuan.

Di Kaskus, Itachi malah ngejunk kaya ngepost komentar "asdasdasd" biasalah mau PERTAMAX.

Tiba-tiba Pein online Facebook, Itachi segera membuka kotak chatting.

Pein: Woi Chi! Pertamax lo ye?

Itachi: Yoi..keren kan?

Pein: Yah Mbahmu kali keren...

Itachi: Heh! Pangkat lo ape?

Pein: Masih KASKUSER. Mang loe apa?

Itachi pun menengok ke tab Kaskus. Dan terpampanglah nama Idnya yang bernama "**ITACHI GANTENG GITU LOCH"*hoeeek!**muntah segentong*

Itachi: Hahah! Payah loe! Gua aja dah Kaskus Addict. Postingan gue dah 1000 an nih.

Pein: Yang boneng lu?

Itachi: Iye! Masa pren ndiri aje sampe boong?

Tak lama setelah itu, Pein offline. Itachi pun melanjutkan kegiatan ngaskusnya."Kapan ya gue ISO? Ah! Biar cepet,mending ngejunk aje!"

Dan hari itu pun juga Itachi berhasil ISO 2000. Betapa senengnya dia. *ea basanya*Itachi padahal belum mendapat satupun Cendol. Masih semen.

"Hahay! Sip dah gua dah ISO. Ngantuk nih!"tak lama Itachi sudah tumbang ketiduran gara-gara nonstop ngejunk.

Nih...junkpostnya Itachi.

Di threadnya si Pein, ia hanya memberi mantra PERTAMAX.

**Asdasdasd, hjhjkhfhjh, lolololol, dst.**

Dan di Hot Thread pun, ia memberanikan diri meng-post komentar seperti ini.

**Nais Impoh gan, Yang boneng gan?, Ane juga gitu, Nais Trit, dst.**

Yang paling parah, Itachi keukeuh mempost komentar-komentar yang tidak nyambung SAMA SEKALI kepada isi thread. Malahan, ia menaruh Longcat the Bandwith Killer di Pajewan.

Esok harinya...

Itachi kembali online kaskus. Betapa kagetnya dia. "LOH?KENAPA ID GUE DIBANNED?" tereak Itachi sampai ke Ujung Kulon. Dilihatnya pangkat yang sudah diperolehnya kemarin, yaitu Kaskus Maniac, menjadi AUTO BANNED.

Ia melihat sebuah pesan dari Administrator Kaskus, Andr** Dar**s,pencipta Kaskus.

**To: ItachiGantengGituLoch *najong dah***

**From:Mimin (bahasa khas Kaskus waktu memanggil Admin.)**

**Maaf, ID anda diBANNED karena mempost komentar yang tidak nyambung dengan isi thread yang membuat Kaskus Overposting. ID anda diBANNED permanent. Silahkan buat yang baru.**

**Hormat,**

**Admin**

Udah capek-capek ngejer ISO,eh dibanned ma mimin.

"TIDAAAAKKKKKK!"

OWARI

**Maaf kalo ga lucu, malem2 nih soalnya hehe...'**

**Bagi Kaskuser yang baca fic ini, add saia ya gan, Idnya AkatsukiMadara. **

**Oiya, kalo mau tau Kaskus kunjungi .us.. *jadi promosi nieh?***


	2. Kekuplaxan Uchiha

**Halo Gan! (marbela mode)**

**Nih ane bikin new chapter lagi gan hehe**

**Cekidot lah cuy.**

Hari ini Itachi bener-bener prustasi karena jadi nubitol lagi. Terpaksalah bikin ID baru lagi, dan nama ID nya pun lebih parah. **ItachiTergantengDiBumiLochGan. **Siapa yang gak tepar liat nama Idnya yang begitu KUPLAX.

Segeralah ia membuat thread lagi. Itachi mah pantang menyerah lah mo dapet pangkat yang paling gede, Made In Kaskus, kalo perlu jadi Moderator sekalian. Ngayal aje lu Chi.

Saat membikin thread baru, parahnya ia hanya mempost gambar LONGCAT.

"Hahahah! Pasti jadi HT nih! Waow kalo nggak dapet cendol! Wkwkkw," Woy, khayalanlu dah sampe mane aje sih gan? HT? Mbahmu kali HT. What, Cendol? Jangan ngarep lu! *GAPLOK*

Sambil menunggu reply thread, iseng-iseng ia melihat yang BENING-BENING dulu. Syukurlah yang dilihatnya adalah seekor eh seorang cewek, kalo cowok? Maho Detected gan.

**Sasu-chanCakepppZ: asdasdasd Pertamax ye gan!**

**: BW nih! :kagets**

**Konan: Woi! Pantesan daritadi Kaskus Overposting. Ternyata elu pelakunye! :cd**

**SasoRi: Junker Detected! Gue batain ni orang kalo dah ISO! :batabig**

**Hidan Psikopat: Quote from SasoRi: Gua aje dah yang batain! Ane dah ISO!**

Dengan gemeteran dan prustasi (lagi) Itachong *digoreng* melihat reputasinya. Bener-bener merah. Mangkeok Saringan ikannya aja kalah merah sama reputasinya.

"Jancoook lu Dan! Napa gua diBATABIG sama ni beruk?" sewot Itachi mati kesal. Dan, seketika itu pun juga reputasinya Bata Berjejer.

"Hahahahha! Lu batanya banyak amet! Mo bikin tembok ye Aniki?" goda otouto terCINTA *hoekz* nya itu dari lantai bawah. Itachi hanya merengut koplak gara-gara kalah reputasi sama Sasuke. Sementara itu, reputasi Sasuke malah...CENDOL BERJEJER.

Bagai geger otak dilempar bata, Itachi turun ke lantai bawah,dengan terjun payung. Karena Uchiha tidak mampu membeli tangga untuk dirumah.

Kagetnya, ia melihat pangkat Sasuke, Kaskus Freak. JELEGERRR! "Wahahaha!" ngakak Sasuke loncat-loncat. OOC banget.

Itachi hanya melengos gaje dan bergedebugan lagi di kamarnya. "Apes..apes..."

Tapi, Itachi gak mau nyerah dapetin pangkat Made In Kaskus! Padahal postingannya masih sekitar 30-an, target yang harus dicapai yaitu 50.000!

Karena malu dapet banyak bata, ia pun kembali membuat ID baru. Kali ini dia harus berhasil!

Nama barunya tetep norak seperti biasanya. **ItachiGakMaho.** Gokil deh gan!

Di post yang ke 5000, Itachi udah berbinar-binar. "Wahh! Bentar lagi gue berhasil! Udah dapet cendol pula. Cuman 1, tapi tetep buat Itachi loncat-loncat sampe Monas.

Saat mau login, gak ada hujan gak ada bata, eh tiba-tiba dia lupa Passwordnya sama Idnya yang kelewat norak itu.

"Loh?Kok jadi lupa ye?" heran Itachi kebingungan mencari sendal jepit Swallownya, eh gara-gara lupa sama ID n Passwordnya. "Duh gimana nih! Gua dah dapet cendol, dah ISO 2000, dah jadi sesepuh...Masa buat ID baru lagi?" batin Itachi panik. Seharian ia memikirkan nama ID nya.

Saat terjun payung ke lantai bawah buat makan malem, Itachi tetep aje komat-kamit gaje berusaha nginget-nginget kedua hal yang biasa buat login itu.

"Woy Aniki! Ngapain lu komat-kamit gitu? Lagi mantra Pertamax?" ceplos Sasuke. Itachi: "Asdasd enak aje lu asdasd, asdasdhjhj..blabla" jawab Itachi sambil nyembur-nyemburin nasi.

"Heh! Bandel ye! Beras mahal tauk!" omel Mikoto sambil menghidangkan makanan basi 3 tahun lalu. Itachi tetep aje komat-kamit gaje sama nyembur-nyemburin nasi sambil makan sop pantat ayam. "ssh.." Gosonglah Itachi diGoukkakyuu ama babenya. "Babeh emang hebat!" ujar Sasuke mengacung-acungkan jari tengah. "Siapa dulu dong...babehnya.." kata Fugaku enteng. Itachi hanya prustasi (lagi) kenapa harinya apes mulu.

Saat tidur, Itachi berhenti komat-kamit. Bisa-bisa ia dijewer oleh jeweran maut emaknye.

Mo tau petualangan Itachi mengejar Made In Kaskus selanjutnya? Apakah Itachi berhasil mengingat kembali ID sama password Kaskusnya? Next Chaap Yo!

**TBC**

**Fuuhh...-tepar-**

**Review Pliss ^^**


	3. JebakanBetmen!

**Wogh, ternyata banyak juga ye aganwati dari ffn... =V=. Kalo yang dah ISO di kaskus, cendolin ane dong gan (di kaskus juga) hehe masi semen nih. *malak loe?* ID: AkatsukiMadara**

**Nih apdetannya bro...**

Malam ini, Itachi bener-bener kaga bisa tidur mikirin ID sama passwordnya. Apa karena Itachi dah tua ye?*diamaterasu*

"Duuuh! Gimana nih!" gerutu Itachi bukannya tidur besok sekolah eh, dia malah sibuk nginget hal tersebut. Gimanapun, Itachi harus inget! Itu satu-satunya Prime ID yang berprestasi tinggi. *ngomong ape lu coy? =_=*

Keesokan Harinya...

Saat melek liat jam tembok, eh dia malah tereak-tereak gaje. "AAAAAHH! EYKE TELAT!" teriak Itachi dengan nada yang biasa kita temukan di Taman Lawang.

Segeralah ia memakai baju tanpa mandi *BAUUU!* karena udah telat 1 jam. Itachi cepat-cepat naik ke atas motor Supra-X djadoelnya dan langsung berangkat.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Itachi langsung ke TKP. "Baaanng! Jangan ditutup dolo gerbangnyahh!" tereak Itachi sambil lari-lari maho. Satpam yang bernama Pak Naruto *wtf* itu tidak menghiraukan teriakan Itachi dan menutup gerbangnya. "JANGAAANN!" sewot pemuda keriputan itu *GAPLOK*. Pak Naruto pun seketika menghentikan tangannya untuk menutup gerbang sekolah. "WOY! Jangan keras-keras napa tereaknya?Yaudah deh masuk sono," sewotnya. "Yieey! Ntar aku cendolin ye gan!" sahut Itachi ngeloyor pergi.

"Cendol? Apaan tuh?" Pak Naruto berjawab-jawab di dalam hati. Emang dia kaga tai -RALAT- eh tau Kaskus.

Karena terlambat, Itachi malah dihukum sama Bu Tsunade ngepel WC sekolah yang bau,sumpek,dan item. "Huhuhu..." mewek Itachi layaknya seorang Banci. Setelah semua bersih, jam istirahat pun tiba.

"Huhhuu..." Itachi masih nangis.

"Napa lu?" tanya sohibnya, Kisame.

"Gue...lupa ID sama password Kaskus gueee...huhu.." jelas Itachi sambil mewek-mewek bencong.

"Bikin aje yang baru! Gitu aje kok repoot un," ceplos Deidara mendengar percakapan dua maho didepannya.

"HEH! GUA DAH DAPET CENDOL, DAH ISO, DAH-hmmph," Itachi pun berhenti ngomong setelah disumpel tai longcat sama si Kakuzu.

"Eh! Prasaan daritadi kok bau ya?" Konan keheranan karena sejak tadi ia mencium seperti bau pete dicampur bokernya si Pein. "Huh? Iya nih...bauuuu!" sahut Hidan keras-keras. "Woi Tobi!Lu kentut ye un?" marah Deidara kepada kohainya itu. "Eh nggak ko Senpai..." Tobi mencoba marbeha (membela) diri.

Itu sih bau bajunya si Itachi! Wong dia blom mandi tadi pagi!

"Hehehe...sebenernya...gue..belom mandi.." kata Itachi cengengesan. GEDEBAGPLOKBUGHHDUKKKPRET "Ternyata elu tong!#%^(*))_#$!" sewot Hidan jengkel setengah idup.

Setelah pulang, Itachi langsung menjemput otouto terCINTAnya *tepar* naek motor abalnya.

Setiba di rumah...

Sasuke dan Itachi langsung online di kamar masing-masing. Pintu dikunci rapet, jendela ditutup ampe gelap. Pastinya Sasuke mau liat trit BB+17. Betapa koplaxnya.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!ID GUA APAAN YAAHHH?" Itachi tereak-tereakan di menyerah menginget-inget ID yang kuplax dan passwordnya, Itachoi TERPAKSA banget bikin ID baru lagi. "Salah apa gua...ketiban sial molo.." eh Uchiha itu mewek (lagi).

Tak lama setelah membuat ID, tiba-tiba Itachi langsung mengingat kembali IDnya. Setelah mencoba untuk login, ternyata..."YEAAAAHHHHH!" Berhasil!

Tapi kok? Malah bata merah menclok udah susah payah ngedapetin cendol. Seluruh tretnya dipenuhi oleh gambar Longcat, Tacgnol, Maho, Ro* Su**o, dan *lga.

Ternyataaa...Zetsulah pelakunya! Ia iseng-iseng membatai thread Itachi. Secepat kilat Itachi mem PM Zetsu. Ternyata, Zetsu lagi OL! Dan juga mereka PM-PM an.

Itachi: WOY BANG54T!

Zetsu: Paan si lu

Itachi: Napa ngebatain ane gan? *prustasi*

Zetsu: Soalnye muke lu ancur!

Itachi: Ga ada hubungannya G08L00K!

Zetsu: Masa loe ga tau ane baru ISO?

Itachi: Trus?

Zetsu: Yee...ane cuman mo nyobain nge-bata aje

Itachi: Ko sasarannya ane?

Zetsu: Muke ente kan paling pas untuk di bata!

Itachi: Enak aje lu!

Zetsu: Lu kan keriputan! Mending ane bata biar tambah jelek kek Maho!

Dengan prustasi, marah, geram *lebayy* Itachi membanting, menonjok-nonjok, dan membakar netbooknya dengan Amaterasu sampai bobrok.

Untunglah ia punya netbook cadangan dan kembali ngaskus. ''Gak akan nyeraaahh!" dengan terbakar-bakar Itachi kembali berusaha mengejar Made In postingan yang ke 0 sampe 50.000, Itachi gak akan nyerah! Emang maniak kaskus ni anak!

"Aduh cape gue..hosh..hosh" Itachi sampe ngos-ngosan ngaskus seharian. Postingannya masih 100. Hah? Karena inetnya lagi lemoooot banget. Mau ngejer Pertamax juga susah.

"Itachiii! Sasukeee!" teriak Mikoto pake toa.

Kedua Uchiha narsis itu terjun ke lantai bawah bak supermen.

"Jagain rumah ya, kita mo pergi dulu!"

"Ikuut!" rayu Sasuke ala anak TK.

Tanpa menghiraukan rayuan gombal Sasuke, Mikoto dan Fugaku langsung kabur menuju TKP.

Sasuke mah seneng banget, karena bisa seenak udelnya MENGINTIP-NGINTIP thread BB tanpa ketauan emak-babehnya.

Itachi sih sibuk banget ngejer Made In Kaskus. Dan juga, pengen banget ngebatain Zetsu untuk bales dendam gara2 di bata. Tapi ia menemukan satu trit. Judulnya **KETIKA RASENGAN DIGABUNG DENGAN CHIDORI...**

Ia klik. Eh tau ga isinya apaan?

**KETIKA RASENGAN DIGABUNG DENGAN CHIDORI...baca disini**

Itachi pun kesal karena banyak thread yang kek gitu. Pelakunya sih masih newbie! Kalo dia jadi momod, dah di +1 tuh ID.

Ia pun mereply:

**WOYYY! NGEJUNK AJE LU TOD!  
**

Ia mempost 100 biji gambar Longcat yang super Bandwith Killer itu. Saat mengklik link **baca disini,** kagetnya ia melihat gambar TOGE sexy! Tapi? Saat lagi asik-asiknya melototin layar netbooknya sampe ngiler ga keruan, eh keluarlah gambar...KILLERJO, POCONG, GENDERUWO, dan TUYUL. Itachi langsung lari terbirit-birit. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! HELEEP!" tereak Itachi sampe nyungsep ke got Bu RT.

"Ngapain si lo tereak-tereak!" sewot Sasuke ala ibu-ibu PMS.

"T..Tadi...Jebakan BETMEENN!" Itachi langsung memeluk erat-erat Sasuke dan teriak sekenceng-kencengnya di kuping tetelan SasUKE.

"Aniki! Kuping gua meledak nih! Lepasiiin!" Sasuke kegemesan liat Itachi meluk-meluk dia mulu. 'Ini anak pedopil ato maho sih?' batin Sasuke.

Di ruang tamu, Itachi dan Sasuke malah Buka-Bukaan trit yang berbau por**. Ampe nosebleed tu Uchiha. 1 rumah bisa tenggelem *lebbaaayy!*. Isen-iseng Sasuke memperlihatkan gambar setan. Otomatis Itachi tereak dan peluk-peluk Sasuke lagi. (Teletubbies! Berpelukan!)

"ANIKIIIII!" Dan Sasuke cepet-cepet membalikkan halamannya ke thread bokep tadi.

Dannn...tiba-tiba Fugaku dan Mikoto pulang melihat gambar bokep tsb! Wong mereka di depan pintu onlinenya.

"Gawattss! Harusnya tadi gue cepet-cepet kekamar!"

"SASUKEEE! ITACHIII! AWAS KALIAN!" tereak Mikoto sambil ngeluarin asep dari kupingnya.

Mau tau apalagi kejadian yang dialami kedua Uchiha itu selanjutnya? NEXT CHAP!

**TBC**

**RnR plis minna-san!  
**


	4. Perjuangan Mangstab

**Akhirnye ane apdet juga gan! Maap ye gan lama apdet soalnya ane juga lagi bikin novel ^^**

**Chapter 4: Perjuangan Mangstab**

"ITACHIII! SASUKEEE! AWAS KALIAN YA!" geram sang emak, yaitu Mikoto Uchiha. Bak kucing garong, ia teriak sampe seluruh rumah bobrok. Itachi dan Sasuke ketakutan, sampe ngompol dicelana dengan SANGAT tidak elitnya. *plak*

Sementara Fugaku?

Hanya ngorek-ngorek idung gaje n garuk-garuk pantatnya yang cacingan itu. "Makanya jangan bandel..." ucapnya kalem sambil melakukan tradisi Uchiha yang sangat sangat indah itu. Mikoto nggak ngehirauin ucapan suaminya tadi. Ia masih saja asyik mengomel kepada kedua anak tercintrongnya.

"Masih kecil udah begituan...! Bokep lu bedua!" tereak Mikoto tak lupa sambil mengeraskan jeweran mautnya. 'Duh, mending gue mati daripade dijewer begini...Cakiit booo!' seru batin Itachi berbencong-bencong ria.

Sedangkan Sasuke udah kaya kucing kejepit pintu, kupingnya merah banget. Semerah bata yang dimiliki kakak tersayangnya itu. *Sasu: hoeeek*

"Udah dong Kaa-san...Sasu-chan sakit nihh..." rengek Sasuke manja. Itachi tertawa ngakak di hatinya melihat adik yang selalu pasang tampang cool berubah menjadi seperti Tobi Anak Berak. *Tobi mewek* "Apa lu cengar-cengir?" seru Mikoto memasang tampang deathglare ke wajah keriput Itachi. Itachi buang muka, udah kelewat takut.

"Oke. Kalian harus Kaa-san hukum. Hukumannya adalah..."

Itachi dan Sasuke udah gemetaran ngedengernya. Apa ngosek WC? Apa hukuman mati? Apa...Apa...*ditabok gara2 kelamaan*

"Kalian harus TIDUR DILUAR!" ucap Mikoto mengeraskan suara pada kata 'TIDUR DILUAR'. Bagai tersambar petir Kirin kedua kakak beradek itu mendengarnya. Inilah lagu yang tepat untuk Itachi sang kakek keriputan itu:

_Andai ku Gayus Tambunan_

_Yang bisa pergi ke WC_

_Sungguh tidak elitnya_

_Ane tidur diluar..._

_Muka cakep begini..._

_Susah boneng ngejernya..._

_Ngejer-ngejer Pertamaxnya_

_Sama pantat ayam gan.._

Ya. Tanpa bantal, tanpa kasur, tanpa laptop, tanpa selimut mereka tidur di emperan rumahnya.

Itachi sibuk ngelonin Sasuke yang lagi mewek ditempat. Sementara ia OL di hape BelekBerak yang sedang digenggamnya. Sasuke mewek gara-gara Itachi gak mau minjemin hapenya. "ANIKI! Huweeee! Sasu-chan mau minjem bentalll ajja! Hiks hiks..." Kalau dibayangkan, tak jauh dengan banci-banci prapatan yang lagi berantem ma cowoknya.

"Oh, tidak bisaaa gan..!" seru Itachi manyun-manyun melihat layar hape BelekBeraknya.

Sasuke langsung menimpali. "Hiks..huks...uweee...Akyu mau pinyem bental Aniki cayankkk!" sahut Sasuke meluk-meluk Itachi. Itachi berusaha melepaskan diri dari tangan adeknya. 'Gak nyangka si Sasu bisa kayak gini...Udah ah, mending gue ngejar ISO aja.' Batin Itachi terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan langka adeknya.

Disana dingin banget karena udah tengah malam. Dengan berbekal tikar bulukan, dan hape BelekBerak milik Itachi, mereka ngedemprok berduaan di atas tikar sambil peluk-pelukan karena udara dingiiin banget. *oh so sweet* "Uh, emak sadis banget sih. Huhuhu..." Itachi mulai mewek.

Sasuke udah tidur abis dikelonin sama kakaknya. Pokoknya dinina-boboin gitu deh.

"Duh, cape banget ngejer ISO! Jempol gua dah peang nih!" sungut Itachi. Ia juga tak lupa membuat trit. Judulnya, **Ane tidur diluar gan...huhuhu.**

Beginilah isi tritnya kira-kira.;

_Gan, masa ane tidur diluar. Sadis banget sih emak ane. Dingin lagi. Udah gitu ane harus kelonin si Sasu supaya berenti mewek. Hiks...uwee :( :mewek :matabelo_

Trit pendek, tak berisi, gaje.

Dan inilah komeng-komeng yang meluncur.

**: Asdasdasd. Fertamax ane, bahlul!**

**ZetsuLope: Woi, Tachi! Kamfret ente ye! Ngejunk mulu!**

**SasoRi: Taik lu gan. Ane bata ni beruk! :batabig**

**Konan: :marah G08LOK LUH! **

**PeinBBMania: Quote from Konan: Tenang beibhh...Ane yang bakal urusin ni anak monyet**

**HidanPsikopat: Tar ane cincang-cincang ente gan! Lu pikir ni fb ape?**

**TobyLoly: Anak baik hadir!**

Itachi tidak bisa mempercayai matanya. Ia melotot lebay. Bata menclok banyak banget. Komen yang afdol.

"HWEEEE! EYKE TEKORRR GAAAN!" serunya meraung-raung. Sasuke jadi bangun. "Apa sih lo, Aniki?" tampang coolnya udah kembali seperti biasa. Itu berarti ke-SARAP-annya sudah hilang.

"Ngga. Udah lu tidur ajj dech boo!" seru Itachi geregetan menoel-noel dagu Sasuke. Sasuke jadi merinding. "Ikh...najis lu! Udah gue mau tidur! Tuh kan ane jadi gagal Pertamax! Pekiwan lagi!" sungut Sasuke.

Itachi melempar hape blengernya ke got. "Arrgghhhh! Gua ikutan The Reborn aja degh Gan! Cape gue!" geram Itachi meraung udah kaya kingkong susah ee.

Itachi sadar. Hape BelekBeraknya ilang!

"Loh? Mana hape gue? Gue kan mau ikutan The Reborn. Cape gue dapet bata mulu. Nyari cendol emang susah Nak." Kata Itachi ngomong sendiri. Lagi-lagi ia mengelus pipi Sasuke saat ia mengatakan kata-kata terakhir tadi. Sasuke yang belom tidur beneran, jadi kaget. 'Duh brengsek ni Aniki. Phedopil kali ni anak. Atau jangan-jangan maho.' Pikirnya ketakyutan.

Itachi melihat hape abal-abalnya di got yang penuh dengan taik kucing yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Sangat wangi.

"THEDAAAAK!" Itachi tereak sambil narikin rambutnya yang penuh ee kutu.

Tanpa mikir panjang, Itachi langsung nyungsep ke got dan mengaduk-aduk kumpulan taik kucing yang berwarna kekuningan itu. *apa lagi mencret ya gan?*

"Hape tercintakyuuu...Oh darlink..." seru Itachi dengan background cling-cling kinclong.

Kemudian ia baru sadar bahwa tangannya penuh dengan...

.

.

.

.

.

EEK KUCING!

Ia berteriak histeris. Segera ia mencari air untuk membersihkan tangan sucinya *halah*

"Hueeee! Ga ada kran! Gimane nih gann!"

Itachi mulai mencium bau busuk. Aroma yang sangat wangi *ralat* maksudnya sangat sangat menengok ke arah tangannya. Ada sesuatu kekuningan. Ya.

"AAAAAHHH! NANTI EKE GA BISA KEJER PERTAMAX LAGI DUNDDD! HUEEE!"

Semua orang dikompleknya bangun. Mereka membawa parang ke emperan rumah Itachi.

"AWAS KAU GAN! ANE YANG BAKAL DAPETIN PERTAMAX ENTE!" tereak seorang hansip, ternyata kaskuser juga.

"AAAAAAH! HELEEEEP! TOLONNGG! SASU-CHAN! HUWWWEE!"

**TBC**

Ah selese juga gan! Maap kalo ga lucu :malu

Ripiu ye gan! Daaaah *ngacir*


	5. KASKUS!

**Chapter 5! KASKUS!**

**Sori apdetnya kelamaan gan! Sibuk belajar gue :ngakak. Lanjut aje ye gan :D Ripyu yg banyak! Cendolin ane yah AkatsukiMadara **

**NarutoMasashiKishimoto**

"HUWEEE!" Jerit Itachi sambil lari-larian. Segera dengan instinknya yang mangstab ia bersembunyi di gang. Warga pun berhenti mengejarnya. "Fuhhh…gila neh. Jadi kaskuser emang harus banyak perjuangan coy," kata Itachi pada dirinya sendiri.

Itachi kembali kerumahnya dengan tenang.

Esok harinya Itachi dan Sasuke diperbolehkan masuk rumah lagi. Mikoto menyiapkan sarapan dan berkata, "Sudaaah…Makan dulu sanaa~..Ada mie ayam kemaren.." Itachi dan Sasuke sweatdropped. 'Kok jadi iklan sih!' batin mereka berdua.

Setelah mereka mandi makan dan cuci kaki minum susu (?) mereka ke kamar. Tentu saja satu kamar berdua. One heart getooo!~

Itachi dan Sasuke menyalakan laptop mereka masing-masing secara bersamaan. Ngaskus lagi!

Sasuke menyeringai lebar. "Itachiii-nii!"

"Apaaa?" sahut Itachi yang terobsesi dengan bocah bernama Rapika.

"Ada yang baruu looh~Sini-sini!"

Itachi menghampiri. Sasuke menunjuk kearah laptop. Itachi kaget! "HAHHH!" Hatinya serasa dipotong, wajahnya serasa dibakar, jantungnya serasa dib- *woy bukan DP!* melihatnya. Disana terlihat, pangkat adiknya, Made In Kaskus. "APPPUAAAH!" jerit Itachi.

"Hahahah. Usaha chi, usaha." Ejek Sasuke.

Itachi mewek. "Kamu gitu sih! Nelpon gak pernah! Sms ga pernah! Aku jadi ketinggalaan!" seru Itachi bagaikan Toa 1234567890oktav. Itachi melompat dan memeluk Sasuke dengan ganas. Sasuke kaget.

"WOOOY! Maho banget sih loe!" seru Sasuke tak kalah seru.

Itachi kembali normal. Ia segera duduk di kursinya. Bikin ID baru lagi. Entah sudah berapa ID yang ia buat. Tapi kayaknya ia mulai membangkitkan semangatnya! :maho

Hal ini terbukti Itachi ngaskus non-stop, gak mandi gak makan. *nanti kamuh sakit loch say –plak-* Sasuke mentertawainya. "Woy Itachi! Makan sono!" teriak Mikoto yang adalah mantan preman kampus dulu. "Bentar gan-eh Ma!" kebawa ngaskus kali ya.

BRRRAAAAKKK

Pintu berhasil didobrak oleh Mikoto dengan sekali tendangan. Itachi merinding. "Nih makanan loe!"

"I-Iya Ma…" kata Itachi ketakutan. Sasuke merinding ngeri saat emaknya berpapasan dengannya. "Gila emak sadis amet. Pantes bokap susis sama emak,"

"Hahaha…eh dah pangkat apa lo chi?"

"Liat aje sono," kata Itachi sambil memakan makanannya.

Mata onyx Sasuke melotot kearah layar.

**ItachImoetttz**

**Kaskus maniac**

**Post: 9990**

"Niat amat lo chi! Buset sehari 9990 post!"

"Gueee hahahah" tawa Itachi dengan garing. -_-''

"Lo ga ngejunk?" Tanya Sasuke curiga.

"Kagak lah nyet! Gue dah tobat,"

"Gue junk-in yah Chi,"kata Sasuke dengan santai, berjalan medekati laptop. Niatnya sih bercanda tapi…

"WOY JANGAN G*BLOG!" seru Itachi pas dimuka ganteng *ueek* Sasuke. Alhasil nasi pun bermuncratan. "Muncrat bego!"

Pukul 8 Malam…

Itachi mantengin tipi sambil gelisah, gak sabar. "Kaga ngaskus lo?"

"Kaga ah. Gue mau nonton OVJ." Kata Itachi.

"Wakakak…tumben. Biasanya lo nonton Teletubbies,"

"Dih itu mah si Tobi bego! Lagian kan A'a Sule kaskuser juga!" kata Itachi sambil mengerlingkan mata dengan tanda 'Love'. 'Astaga chi. Semoga lo sembuh dari kemahoan lu.' Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya. Belajar gituloh!

Terdengar suara tawa Itachi yang tak ada habisnya. Entah saat mereka ngelawak ataupun gak ngapa-ngapain (?). "Ish. Berisik banget gila…"

Sepertinya Itachi terpesona oleh kegantengan Sule. Wajahnya memerah saat Sule tampil. Mungkin virus Mahorius Itachinuss sedang merajalela di tubuh Itachi. "pengen gue tusbol sumpah," kata Itachi. Sasuke sengaja membeli ember di toko matrial (?) untuk muntah hari ini. "Beneran nih kakak gue? Kaskuser Maho?"

"Chi, belajar sono." Kata Fugaku-san cuek.

"Hn. Ntar." Itachi tetap stay-cool.

"Oh." Fugaku hanya bergumam dan pergi begitu saja dengan tablonya.

"yaaah, abis," seru Itachi. Ia pergi kekamarnya.

Disana sudah ada sasuke yang tidur dengan manis dan rapi. Itachi mendekatinya, dan menyelimutinya. Ia mengecup jidat Sasuke dank e ranjangnya sendiri. Sasuke yang belum tidur pun menyadari hal tersebut. 'Mesti gue cuci pake minyak tanah besok nih,'

Itachi ngaskus lagi, setelah satu detik di ranjang. Ia kaget, mendapat sebuah Private Message dari seorang co-admin. Apa isinya?

**TBC**

**Huaaah…lama juga ya. Ripyu pren!**


End file.
